


Male Esteem

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood输了一场比试，而他需要为此付出代价</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Esteem

当Dick·Grayson回到他暂居的公寓时，天空已经被橙红的夕阳光芒所笼罩。夏季闷热的空气紧紧贴附皮肤，薄薄的汗水持续着渗出蒸发的过程，在布料 堆叠的关节处留下浅浅汗渍。虽然离警察局的路程并不很远，但毫无遮挡的路程依然可以清晰体验暑气的威力。沉重的包裹贴附在已被汗水浸润的衬衫上，随着步伐 的摇晃在离开身体时带起一点凉爽的风。

公寓走廊的地面上被夕阳打出橙红色的光影，朝西开设的走廊窗户将高温毫无遮挡的洒在窄窄的楼道。揉了揉被光线刺的有些痛的眼睛，Grayson分辨出了自 己居住的房间，掏出在腰带上被晒得温热的钥匙插入了锁孔中。钥匙彼此碰撞发出清脆的声音，高低错落的刻齿契合在金属的锁眼里，随着手指的力量顺滑的扭动。

门板缓缓转开，一阵劲风向他袭来。下意识的沉下腰躲过攻击，Dick反射性退后，旋转胯部飞踢，被制服紧贴肌肉包裹的腿像鞭子一样抡出。对方接住了这一 击，尽管被挟带的力道逼的后退，但仍然架住他的腿使其无法寸进。挑了挑眉，Grayson借着两人相连的部分做支点，忽地跃起在空中翻转半圈后另一条腿稳 准狠的踢中目标。肉体相碰撞的沉闷声音顺着骨骼一直传进耳朵，趁着对方站立不稳，Grayson捉住闯入者的手腕顺势扭在背后，然后以此为着力点轻巧的落 回地面，带着笑意凑在那人耳边说：

“Little Wing，这回可是你输了！”

在得到Jason心不甘情不愿的应声后，Dick松开了自己压制的力道，扭头捡回自己散落在门口的公文包和一个鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，仔细捏了捏确定里面的东西 没有损坏后才放到一边。Jason揉了揉自己被重重砸过的肩膀，四肢敞开摊在沙发上看Grayson从包里面一样样往外掏东西。各种大大小小有长有扁的沾 了各色粉末的化妆品，几团彼此连接且纠缠成一团的皮带，假发，涂着亮片粘着歪歪斜斜的水钻充满廉价质感的半脸面具，窄小到让人怀疑是否是成年人尺码的皮 裤。越看他的眼睛瞪得越大。这种在那些鱼龙混杂街区酒吧的标配Jason并不陌生。但是Grayson要这种东西干什么？他甚至又翻出了好几块色彩艳丽边 缘还挂着金属片的薄纱！

更让Jason觉得无法接受的是，曾经的首任Robin正在试图把那一团乱七八糟甚至还有毛边的皮带解开并往身上比划！

“Dickie Bird，你终于不满足于当个单纯的Bat Boy了？”Jason语气干巴巴的问。

“单纯？”Dick带着怜悯的笑容斜了他一眼，“这话你留着跟Timmy去说如何？警局收到了情报，在一个酒吧发现规律的毒品交易，而且可知的参与者在增 加。警局决定先调查清楚那边的动向，这只是个潜入任务。鉴于那个酒吧的氛围有些……呃，开放，所以这是先期的必要装扮。”

“你确定这是必要的？”Jason俯身过去，两根指头拈起一顶金色过腰大波浪假发，一脸嫌弃的抖落了两下，作势要抛回那一堆杂物中。

“嘿！别弄乱了！这可都是我跟Helena借来的！”年长的青年眼明手快的制止了他，检查了下发丝没有纠缠在一起后才放到一边。“那个酒吧有个舞者最近不干了，讨论的结果是我去顶替。”

一边说着，小警察已经排开了一溜的瓶瓶罐罐开始涂抹起来。脸上细小的伤疤被一一遮盖，惯于使用武器的手指将泥浆状的液体均匀延展在皮肤上，还特别仔细的照 顾了角落。Grayson用令人惊异的手法操作着一根根画笔在面部灵巧描绘——至少比他画画的技术强多了。Jason愣愣地看着他用细细的黑笔画眼线，手 腕平稳线条流畅，精细的线条从眼角斜斜拉出上挑，于是朝向他的半张脸就飞扬了线条变得略带魅惑邪气。

“我都不知道你还会这种娘娘腔的东西。”

“Bruce可不止教了我如何击倒敌人。”青年斜瞄了他一眼。

Jason走到Dick身后，透过镜子看着他把眼框刷成明艳的蓝色。已经完工的一半与另一只眼睛形成了鲜明对比，而窗外逐渐阴沉的暮色也使得屋内的灯光逐 渐失去了暖意变成了苍白一片，仔细看面颊上还有不够细腻的粉质颗粒。附着在皮肤的颜色被夸大，蓝与黑的色块像是生长在暗夜的阴影弥漫在眼周。

像是一株天生就该存在于阴暗角落的苍白植物。

直到坐到酒吧里，Jason也没搞明白自己今天到底是来做什么的。他的兄长，守护这座城市的Superhero，就在离他几米之外的舞台上扭动。Dick 最后还是穿上了那条皮裤——居然出乎他预料的塞进去了。此时那柔软亮泽的料子像是第二层皮肤一样紧紧地贴合着身体，每一块肌肉骨骼都被包裹的分毫毕现。而 衣料的压力也柔和了那些过于凌厉的线条，让义警矫健的肌肉变得瘦削流畅。他烦闷的吞了口啤酒，看着Dick抓住钢管做了一个空中的翻转，开成一字马的双腿 在迷乱的灯光下留下幻觉般的轨迹。

明明已经紧到臀缝都深陷进去居然这么大的动作还没裂开，这衣服的质量真不错。Jason漫无目的的想着，眼前似乎还残留着扭动的人体曲线的轮廓。Dick 的上身完全赤裸，只在上臂缠绕着几根皮带，金属扣件依稀可见褪色的痕迹。冷光灯一晃而过，肌肉匀称的躯体被映照发出温润的白色荧光。青年微微跃起用单腿夹 住钢管，手臂和另一条腿像植物一样伸展开来沿着钢管盘旋而下。DJ手指推出一阵顺畅的混音，周围疯狂舞动的人群像是着了魔一样纷纷伸手碰触企图捉住舞者被 汗液浸润的身体。定向灯光毫无规律的划过舞池，照亮了一张张带着痴迷表情的面孔。

等到Dick从后面绕回吧台时，舞台上已经换了一个身材惹火的辣妹在跳舞。青年的额发被汗水浸润成一绺绺，皮肤和眼眸都闪烁着水光。他穿过一路的口哨和时 不时伸过来揉捏肢体的挑逗，走过来坐到Jason身边，在一片哀叹中拿起他的杯子仰头喝了下去。带着白沫的啤酒从嘴角溢出，沿着下颌与脖颈一路流下，混杂 着沁出的汗液划出闪亮的线条，顺着胸肌腹肌一路消失在裤腰下面。他舔走了杯内滴下的最后一点泡沫，灵活的舌头沿着上唇转了一圈，留下一条光泽的水渍。

Jason咂了下舌，扭过头不再看Dick随处散布的荷尔蒙。四周响起一些叫嚷他不识好歹的嘘声。他完全无视了那些苍白的挑衅，又跟酒保点了一扎啤酒独自 喝了起来。似乎感到无聊的Grayson四处转了好久才又靠回吧台，手指悄悄的点了下Jason的膝盖。接到他的示意，早就被来搭讪的姑娘们搞得不耐烦的 Jason毫不犹豫的起身，穿过人群向外走去。

绕到酒吧后巷的Todd很快就等到了从员工出口离开的青年。连帽外套遮住了他裸露的上身，但衣角的长度完全无法掩盖皮裤中圆润挺翘的臀部线条。巷子里没有路灯，星月微弱的笼罩使人体变成了不同深浅拼凑的剪影。可他还是能分辨出青年嘴角熟悉的笑意。

没有理会Dick的表情，他扔掉了叼在嘴角的香烟，转过身向停放机车的地方走去。但另一位显然不想就这么放过他。肩膀突然被双手搭住，反射性的想要挣开的 Jason随即感受到了一股庞大的力道。他差点没站住，然后听见肉体掠过空气的声音。马戏团出身的青年以他的肩膀为基点做了个花哨的空翻，稳稳地落在他的 面前。随着动作被掀起的外套露出了结实细瘦的腰部，肌肉的纹理与颜色在一片昏暗中被勾勒出更加鲜明的凹凸起伏。

“一天不展示自己的羽毛就活不下去的Dick·Grayson。”Jason从鼻子里哼了一声，接着就被双臂缠绕住了颈项。黑暗中的青年向他凑过来，笑着叼住了他绷紧的下巴。

齐整的齿列轻轻嵌住下颌的皮肤，柔软湿热的舌尖在略显粗糙的皮肤表面游走，抚摸着已经略微探出的胡茬。Dick抬起眼睛看他，眼周的阴影只是更加衬托了瞳孔的反光。Jason甚至可以发誓他在黑夜里看到了瞳孔的蓝色，无论这从科学角度来说有多么不可思议。

“你不知道鸟儿都是在求偶的时候才把漂亮的羽毛露出来么？”柔软的唇擦过脸颊，轻轻地把声音和温热的气流一起送进他的耳廓。

“据我所知，求偶一般是雄鸟的行为。”Jason暗示性的掐了掐对方的臀部，感受着与手指相对抗的肉体的弹性。

“嗯哼，可是今天你输了，”Dick的声音里带上了一丝戏谑，揽住他的脖颈稍微用力将他向下拉了过来，“我们定好了规矩，嗯？”话语的尾音被吞没在相触的嘴唇间。舌头与舌头，牙齿与牙齿，交缠碰撞吮吸吞咽。他们口中香烟与酒精的气息碰撞融合，像是要用味道直接侵占对方。

“嗨，Little Wing，”被压在墙上的Dick拍了拍他的脸颊，推了推Jason紧贴的身体。紧绷的皮料鲜明勾勒出他双腿之间蠢蠢欲动的性器。他曲起膝盖，恶意的挤压对方双腿之间，高热的器官透过几层布料依然能清晰的感受骨骼的形状和动作。“愿赌服输，记得吗？”

原本撑在Grayson上方的青年听到这句后放弃般的切了一声，松手让开，被迅速的反推到墙上。脊椎碰的一声撞到冰冷的石砖，寒冷和疼痛顺着神经末梢一路 扩散。但没有人有余裕去注意这个，他们亲吻得如同互相嬉戏的野兽的撕咬。Dick眼部的深色妆容经过一晚已经被汗水略微化开，在颜色边沿顺着皮肤纹理渗透 出一点点细细的纹路。然后那些被汗水与油脂混合的油彩又随着亲吻的动作一点点的蹭在他的鼻梁与颧骨上。他原以为那些粗糙的粉粒一定是干燥如磨砂般的质感， 但当Dick抬起头时他才通过对方被抹开的妆容发现一些色彩已经换了主人。

就像是因为在那个人身上停留过所以才变得温和又柔软。

向下摸索的手急躁的拉开裤链探进去，灵巧地钻进内裤里握住Jason沉甸甸的肉块揉搓。那个部位正在迅速的充血变硬，不满于手掌按压的方式而与之对抗。布 料的包裹并未给Grayson造成什么阻碍，他兴味盎然的舔舐着Jason的颈部和锁骨，不时用舌尖去感受血管的脉动。偶尔牙齿划过，就能隔着薄薄皮肤听 到胸腔直接传出的沉闷喘息。

直到喷发在Dick手中时，Jason还是没法相信自己居然这么快就缴了械。对方恶意的将一手粘稠都抹在他的内裤里，然后伸出手来拍了拍他的屁股——希望没有沾上什么奇怪的东西，不得不穿着湿内裤的青年嘀咕着。

“我们回家，Jason。”Dick像是丝毫没有被裤子上撑起的鼓包干扰，语气轻松地向着巷子外走去。

“操你，Grayson。”潮湿的内裤夹在腿间冰凉又黏腻，行走中液体被推挤洇湿外裤，被夜风吹的更透。Jason只庆幸此时路上没什么灯光和行人。

“下次，也许？”造成他此时尴尬境地的罪魁祸首语气却欢快的像是要出游。操，他又小声的骂了一句，有你好受的时候，等着吧Dickie Bird。

当他们彼此纠缠着撞开小警察的公寓门时，Jason已经再次硬得快要撑破裤子，湿润的布料使衣服的压力更加紧迫。机车上Dick的勃起一直抵着他，穿透而 来的热量顺着他的尾椎一直燃烧进大脑。他们的腿脚互相磕绊着倒在床上，嘴却一刻不停地忙着撕咬对方的唇舌。他们胡乱地扯去衣服，完全没有留意不详的撕裂 声，赤裸的肌肤相贴的感觉熨帖得让人想要叹息。Dick熟练地摸出润滑剂和套子，扩张带套一气呵成，在Jason还没有反应过来时就挤进了他的体内。

突然被插入的冲击让Jason嘶喘着皱起了眉，不轻不重地捶了Dick肩膀一下，随即收到了对方角度刁钻的一个顶弄作为回礼。某种程度上来说，Jason 挺佩服那家伙居然能忍到现在，不过这还无法消弭他被兄长压倒的郁闷。干你的，他用口型向Grayson比划。而压在他上方的青年挑了挑眉，压低身体后大幅 度的抽插起来。

他们之间的性爱总是简单粗暴。亲吻，啃咬，抚摸，揉搓，插入，射精，然后洗个澡结束。没有那么多的缠绵与试探，只有一方将另一方压倒，如同宣布领地一样的 行为。没有那些小心翼翼踌躇不前，他们知晓彼此能够承受这微不足道的伤害，于是乐于摒弃那些温情脉脉的步骤，专注于性交这种行为本身。

虽然不是第一次，但Jason依然对于被插入感到不适。他觉得自己这辈子都没法习惯内脏被挤压的感觉，不过Dick娴熟的技巧——他并不是很想知道是如何 得来的——很大程度上减轻了这种负担。Dick灼热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，胸膛小腹紧贴着互相摩擦，他硬烫的阴茎在两具身体中间被汗水与前液夹裹挤压。紧 绷的肌肉与身体的重量所给予的力度让Jason的下体被紧紧压住，因而每一块肌肉的抽搐都被清晰传达。因压迫而艰难颤动的阴茎伴随着在他体内被精准撞击的 前列腺区域，逐渐累积的快感甚至让他开始觉得疼痛。

但疼痛也是活着的一种证明。Jason总觉得通过性交可以触摸到对方的生命，那种跳动的脉搏和膨胀充血的器官，强烈急促的呼吸与高热的体温，都在向他展示活着这件事。

其实Jason并不太明白Dick的身体里怎么会贮存如此多的生命力。不分白天夜晚的东奔西跑制止犯罪，张嘴能烦得人想给他一枪，总是喜欢扑上来用蠢的要 死的昵称叫别人，永远朝气蓬勃活力满满笑得让人想一拳揍过去。他活得如此明亮又耀眼。此刻笼罩在他上方汗水不断滑落的青年，明明是比他小两圈的身板却能隔 开记忆里凝固的血与冰冷的土的气息。

Dick俯下身吻他，舌头长驱直入在口腔里来回卷扫，同时腰部急速抽插了几下后倒在了他的身上。Jason推了他一下，青年从善如流的滚开躺平，软掉的性 器滑到一边。Dick凑过来亲吻他，伸过手覆在Jason的手上一起撸动揉挤着他的下体。酥麻绵软的快感持续侵袭直到他将精液射满两人交叠的手。两人的头 顶在一起，懒洋洋的躺了一会儿才准备开始收拾。公寓的主人丢掉用过的套子，扭过头来时却噗嗤的笑出声，随手抓起手机就对着Jason咔嚓了一张。被快门声 惊扰的Jason睁开眼睛翻身下床，钳着青年的手腕想要抢过手机。然而Dick怎么可能如他愿，左挪右闪间就不知把手机塞在了哪个角落——单身男子的公寓 想要藏匿一个小小的手机简直易如反掌。最后Jason只能无奈的将他拖向了浴室。

然后他在看到镜子里面蹭的东一块黑西一片蓝，粉底斑驳的两张脸后将Grayson狠狠地揍了一顿。而他也摁着Dick拍了几张各个角度的花脸用作收藏才满意的从小警察的公寓翻窗而出，留下后面“你们就不能走门么”的无奈叹息。

而且最后Dick还不得不跑遍全城重新买了条新的皮裤还给Helena，并经受了一番她意味深长的注视。


End file.
